The present invention generally relates to mounts for wireless devices and sensors. More specifically, the present invention relates to ceiling or wall mounts to provide mounting a device so the device largely flush with the ceiling or mount to wall surface to aesthetically enhance the appearance of the installation of the device.
Wireless networks have become very popular for computer networking in schools, hospitals, factories, public buildings and office buildings. A main part of a wireless networks is an access point. The access point is the unit which communicates wirelessly with mobile devices carried by users. The access point is generally connected to the main network with a data cable and is powered by an external power supply plugged into the access point. Access points are usually mounted in the ceilings of buildings to improve their wireless coverage. Ceilings are used as a way to partially conceal the appearance of the access point and the cables required to interconnect the access point with the network and power. The access point is an expensive piece of equipment which can be easily stolen from the ceiling of a building. Access points can be a variety of shapes and sizes, depending on the manufacturer of the access point. The different shapes and sizes present a problem to universally secure an access point in the ceiling. It is desirable to conveniently mount the access point in the ceiling to conceal much of the access point and connected cables and gives it an overall appearance which is architecturally acceptable.
Likewise, multimedia gateways, such as an Apple TV, are connected to multimedia projectors in classrooms and conference rooms. Ideally the multimedia gateway is mounted physically close to the projector to shorten the cable connected the two. Since the projector is often mounted in the ceiling it is desirable to have the multimedia gateway mounted in the ceiling. This is problematic, as the multimedia gateways are typically not plenum rated to be mounted in or above the ceiling. There is commonly an absence of a convenient means to attach the multimedia gateway to anything structurally. Finally, the multimedia gateway may have a wireless network connection and require an infrared signal to control the operation of the gateway. So the gateway cannot be fully enclosed in metal, but rather must have an opening, so that the gateway can be connected wireless and controlled by IR signals. Other electronic devices may be mounted in the ceiling, including wireless access gear for building automation and asset tracking, real time location systems, ultrasonic transducer, distributed antenna system (DAS) antennas and remote access units, wireless monitoring equipment, video cameras, multimedia projectors, air quality sensors, particle counters, differential pressures sensors, and light and sound sensors
It is an object of the present invention to provide device mounting system for mounting of wireless and sensing devices.